


G is for Gags

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gag, F/M, Gags, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but like only a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: After a month of missing him, Gabriel finally came home to you





	G is for Gags

“Hey there sugartits,” you heard, and suddenly you were whirled around by the warm touch of angel grace. Your face split into an ear-splitting grin when you saw Gabriel and you practically ran at him, jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist.

He was finally back. You’d spent the past month in empty beds, craving his touch while he was off on some angel business, trying to ease whatever tension was brewing in Heaven this time around.

“I missed you so much,” you whispered into his neck while your arms tightened around him.

He hugged you even tighter back, burying his head into the juncture of your neck and shoulder as he inhaled your scent deeply. “Missed you too, gumdrop.” He pulled his head back and unwrapped your legs, letting you stand on your own. “Missed _all_ of you.”

You couldn’t hold in the giggle at how his eyebrows wiggled suggestively at you. “Guess we’ll just have to do something about that.”

“Damn right we will,” he smirked before sweeping a hand under your knees and hoisting you up and into his arms, carrying you bridal style towards the bed. “Would much rather be doing this somewhere with thick walls, but I guess you’ll just have to be quiet.”

You grinned, knowing when Gabriel needed you to be quiet he gagged you. The motel had paper thin walls. You knew that Gabriel could bring you to the other side of the world in the blink of an eye; but he didn’t because it always left you feeling dizzy, which made it hard to keep up the mood.

He threw you onto the bed and clicked his fingers, stripping you both in the space of a second. His eyes drank you in hungrily and he licked his lips, eyeing you like you were the only thing that mattered.

“Holy fuck have I missed this,” he said, lazily stroking his cock in one hand. You spread your legs on the bed, trying to tempt him to come over. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.”

You obediently did what he said, knowing what was coming. He snapped his fingers again and a ball gag appeared in your mouth. You adjusted your mouth a bit, but other than that it was perfect. Gabriel knew how tight to put it without it digging into your face.

“Well don’t you just look edible,” he winked, before he got onto the bed and in between your legs. “I’ll save the eating for another time though, right now I just wanna fuck you.”

You closed your eyes and groaned at his words. You needed him in you and stat. It had been way too long.

He reached two fingers down and circled your hole twice before sliding them in. You groaned at the stretch and his eyes scanned your face to make sure you were okay. When he saw you relax he started pumping his fingers in and out of you, avoiding your G spot.

The feeling of being spread on fingers that weren’t your own after a whole month was incredible. You craved the feeling of his thick cock splitting you open, but you knew that he had to get you ready for him first.

Finally, he slid a third finger in and began to curl them, pounding them into your G spot. You let a muffled moan and your hands grabbed his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. He didn’t even flinch, just continued to raptly watch your face, taking in every expression. There was a loud wet sound as his fingers continued to bring you right up to the edge - before they were pulled out.

You made an indignant noise and he grinned. “Sorry, sugar. Need you coming on my cock.”

He grabbed your calves and wrapped your legs around his waist. He pressed the head of his cock to your cunt, dipping the tip in and pulling it out, nudging it against your clit. You grumbled at the teasing and he laughed, guiding himself into you with one hand while the other held him up over you.

If the gag wasn’t in your mouth the whole motel probably would have heard your strangled moan. He slid in all the way and circled his hips, hitting spots deep inside you that you could never reach on your own.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunted into your ear. “You’re so fucking tight around me. Remind me to never stay away for that long again.”

You clenched around him at every slight twitch. He felt so big, long and thick. You could feel every inch inside of you and you never wanted the feeling to fade.

He rolled his hips back and thrusted forward into you, hitting your G spot on his first try. He smiled victoriously and set up a quick and steady pace, hitting your sweet spot on each move. You were letting out near-constant moans, and the ball gag was doing all that it could to muffle you. Drool was gathering in your mouth and dripping down your chin, but with how good he was making you feel you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

Your legs tightened around his waist, your feet digging into his ass to try and pull him in as close as possible. Your nails were still digging into his shoulders, littering them with scratch marks that he would hopefully keep.

He looked down at your twitching cunt, seeing how he pounded into you. He eyed your throbbing clit before he brought a hand down and began rubbing circles on it, revelling in the way that it makes you clench even tighter around him if that was possible.

“Oh my god, Y/N,” he said in a voice that almost sounded pained. “I’m gonna come, I need you to come with me. Okay?”

You nodded eagerly. He was throbbing even harder inside of you and you felt yourself tense up. It didn’t take you long to get to the edge, the denied orgasm from earlier helping you get there quickly.

Without warning, you were coming, feeling yourself go practically boneless under him. Your pussy was clenching tightly around him and you could see white. You felt your thighs shake as you cried out, feeling him speed up to fuck you through it.

“Fuck!” He barked out, and you could see the moment he let go, saw how his face relaxed and he let out a moan while you felt his cum get pumped deep inside you. When he was done he collapsed on you, his hands reaching up blindly to unbuckle the gag and throw it somewhere on the bed behind him.

“Gabe,” you wheezed out, feeling him crushing you, “I can’t breathe.”

“That’s too bad,” he said with a breathy laugh, but he rolled off of you anyways. He sat up against the headboard and looked down at you with a content smile. “I think we’re gonna need another round. I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
